Big Brothers and Little Sisters
by NcisTate4ever
Summary: Kate moves to D.C. She and Tony click. But Ziva's not too happy about that. Tate, Jibbs, and McAbby... I only own Dylan and Cami. Please R&R!
1. Welcome to DC

Hey! Hey! So guess what! I'm still alive! Haha! Sorry, I haven't posted/updated in... well... a long time. My computer hasn't been working right... But here's a new story! I hope you enjoy it a lot... Oh and I still don't own NCIS... (I do own Cami and Dylan, though) Here ya go! (P.S. My other stories... well, probably won't be finished...)

I walk into school, following Matt and Lucas. Rachel and Lucas were already in college. Lucky them. They didn't have to move like us. We stop in the office. I already know the drill for most schools; you said your name, got your schedule and a map that made no sense, and then tried to find your way to your locker and first period. The only thinkg I hated about moving was school. But with a dad in the navy, it was expected. "Matt, Lucas, and Kate Todd," Matt says, introducing us to the lady. "Ah, Todd. Here you are. I;m Miss Shine if you need anything." I nod and smile to her. Lucas and I follow Matt to the door leading into the main lobby. "Meet me bakc here at the end of theday. I'm off to my 2nd school for 12th grade. See ya!" I smile. Matt was the funny one in the family. "Lucas, heading off?" He nods. "Okay, I'm off to the freshman wing. Bye." He leaves. I look at my map. Hmmmm... To my right, should be my locker? I start walking. An athletic looking guy stops me. He looks at me in suriosity, but was still hot. "You new here?" I readjust my backpack. "How could you tell?" I ask sarcasticly. "Tony DiNozzo. Need help finding your locker?" "Kate Todd. Sure, isn't it that way?" I point to the direction I was heading. "Nope, teacher offices. Follow me."

Review! Please :) More to come soon. Sorry for the short chapter...


	2. Ziva, Abby, Dylan, and Jethro

Still don't own.. Still love reviews... I guess we got there early. He also had his backpack with him, but also a draw-string bag that said 'Football' on it and a water bottle. He takes a sip from it and keeps walking. "Okay, here we are. Number?" I look. "748." "Really? Well I'll be seeing you a lot then." I fake a smile. "Joy!" He laughts and walks down a few rows. "Here we are." He points to a bottom locker that reads 748. He starts turning the knob on his locker above me. I open my locker and throw in my backpack. I start taking out binders and notebooks. "Hey, Tony!" A girl with a strong accent walks over. "Ziva, this is Kate. Kate, this is my girlfriend, Ziva." We smile at each at each other. "So, what classes will we have together?" Tony shows me a list hanging in his locker. It read: 1st english, 2nd social studies, 3rd gym, 4th elective (Current: sports), 5th lunch, 6th math, 7th science, 8th study hall. I can't help but notice a bunch of pictures of him playing a bunch of sports, mostly football, also in his locker. "We have 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, and 8 together. What about you Ziva?" "Um," she says, taking a list out of her binder. "5. Just lunch. Darn." "Oh, well, feel free to sit with us girls." "Thanks. Could you guys tell me where my homeroom is?" "What number is it?" "193." Ziva looks disappointed. "That's my homeroom." And that would be why. She was worried. A guy like him with a bunch of classes with a new girl. We walk down the hallway. Ziva stops at a door. "Bye, Kate. Nice meeting you." We smile at each other. She stands on her toes and kisses Tony on the cheek. "Bye, Tony." "Bye Zi." We keep walking. "So, Tony, what do you do for fun?" I ask. "Um, well, I play football, basketball, lacrosse, and I hang out with friends. What about you?" I think for a second. "Well, I run cross-country, and play basketball and lacrosse. But I move a lot, so I'm never on 1 team for a while." "Oh." He sounded disappointed that I move a lot. "So, brother or sisters?" "None. Only child. You?" "3 brothers, 1 sister. All older." "Ohh... fun fun!" I rolls my eyes. "So, names of them?" "Well Jake's in his 4th year at college. Rachel's in 2nd year at college. Matt's in 12th grade and Lucas is in 11th grade." "Woah!" "I know. A lot to take in." I smile. We enter in homeroom. He sets his books on a desk. "Ms. Brooks is our homeroom and study hall teacher." "Hi, I'm Abby! Are you new here?" "Hi, I'm Kate." I was surprised to say the least. Her happy attitude did not match her gothic clothes. "Awesome! So I see you met Tony. We're good friends." I smile. "And, here's Jethro. He's Tony's best friend. I like him a lot. But he's more of a brother. Anyways, he's dating Jen, and I'm dating Tim." Tony goes over to Jethro while we keep talking. "So, tell me about your old life!" I say, "Um, well, we moved to D.C. from Indiana. My dad's in the navy, so we move a lot, but hopefully not again soon. Jake's in his 4th year at college. Rachel's in her 2nd year at college. Matt's in 12th grade and Lucas is in 11th grade. My ex-boyfriend... well I have a lot, but my most recent was Nick." "Awesome! I'm dating Tim McGee. I'll introduce you guys. My friends are, well, him, Tony, Jethro, Paula, Jen, and sorta Ziva." "Cool, the only friend I keep in touch with is Dylan. He lives back in California. But I'd like more friends then that so I hope we don't move again soon. Oh and I also play lacrosse, basketball, and run cross-country." "Nice! I'm not really into sports, but I love science! I want to go into forensic science when I'm older." "Awesome! I want to be a federal agent or secret service." Abby's eyes widen. "Awesome! You and Tony would make a cute couple! Too bad he's dating Ziva. I don't really like her." "So... what classes do we have together?" "Um, let me see." Abby took my schedule. She looks shocked. "Woah! We have EVERY class together. Well except elective. I have forensic sciences. You have sports." "That's awesome!" "Yeah, I know!" "So, what rules should I know about here?" "Well, cell phones and iPods are allowed at all times, except during class. Clothing isn't really an issue here. And well, this isn't a rule, but a student tip. Never, ever, ever, eat the school hamburgers. Trust me." I look at her funny. "Okay? Hold on." I pull out my phone from my binder, which was vibrating. I flip it open. My phone showed: New Text from Dylan. I hit OK to read it. 'Hey, Kit-Kat! Good luck ur new skool. Txt me bck! Tell me evrythin! Luv ya! Dyl <3'. I hit OK again to reply. I write: 'Hey Dyl! It's good so far. U got up 5 2 txt me? Aww! I g2g but ill txt u l8r. Luv u 2. Kit-Kat <3' "Sorry, Abby. That was Dylan." "Oh, it's cool. So, what'd he say?" "Hey Kit-Kat," I read off my phone. "Good luck at your new school. Text me back. Tell me everything. Love you. Dyl." "Aww! Kit-Kat!" I roll my eyes at Abby. I look at Tony, who walks over. "Kit-Kat? Nice nickname. I mean, for Dylan, come up with something more creative than Dyl." I shoot a death-glare at Tony. "Hi, I'm Jethro. I guess your Kate. Oh, and excuse Tony's rudeness." "Hi. And Tony, we were 7 when we met. He named me after his favorite candy." "Aww! How cute! Your boyfriend named you after candy!" "Gosh, DiNozzo." I pull out my phone, which is vibrating again. 'New Text from Dylan.' I read it. 'Okay, Kit-Kat. Enjoy the day! ;) Dyl <3' I quickly type. 'Get some more sleep lucky duck. Btw, Dyl, u g2g visit DC sometime! Kit-Kat <3' I send the text and sit down. 


	3. Gym class

Hey! Chapter 3 up! I hope you enjoy. :) R&R please! The first 2 periods fly by. In gym, Abby pairs up with Tim, who I think is nice, and Jethro goes with Jen, who I've also gotten along with. "Katie, wanna join up?" "Sure, DiNozzo. But what are we doing?" "Running. We're having our partners time us." "Okay." 'Tony is in for a surprise,' I thought. 'He knows I run, but not how good I am.' Tony goes first. He runs a 5:50 coming in first for the guys in the pairs. All the girls were up next. I sprint off, leading the first pack of girls, who I assume are the athletic ones. I'm 3/4 done my mile. I feel it in my knee. Gosh. It hurt like heck. I kept running through my pain though. "Woah, Kate! 5 minute flat!" I don't have time to have his comments. I lean on his shoulder. "Help me over to the teacher," I command. He helps me limp over. "Can I go get my knee brace and meds?" I ask the teacher. She nods, seeing the pain on my face. "Tony!" He helps me back to the school and to my locker. I open it and take out my knee brace and pills. "Tony, where's the nurse?" "Uh, not too far away." I nod. "Help me up?" He puts his hands under my arms and pulls me up. I limp to the nurse, most my weight on Tony. Luckily, nobody else is there, so I go in right away. "Nurse Emma?" "Yes?" "Kate Todd." She nods, understanding pulls out a sheet. "Okay, Kate. Here you are." She hands me a pen and the sheet. She already wrote the time, date, and her signature. I write mine and hand it back to her. I stick on the knee brace and adjust it. I take a pill and hand her the bottle. She takes it and gives me a water bottle. I take a sip and swallow the pill, wincing at the taste of the special liquid. I thank her and leave. "So, Kate, what is it with your knee?" I'm still limping a bit, but the knee brace is really nice. "Well," I explain. "I've always had problems with it. I have pills that I have to take with special water which help take away the pain." "Why special water?" "It helps the pill disintegrate and work right. Otherwise, well, I could end up in a coma." He nods, and I realize we are at the entrance of the girls locker room. "Thanks, Tone." I limp into the door. All the other girls are changing. "Kate! Gosh you scared me! I'm glad you're not too bad! You got 5 minute flat. That's the best record at this whole school! The best runner after you was Cami, who got a 6:47!" I smile and roll my eyes before sticking on my regular clothes. Hoped you enjoyed it! Sorry for any spelling mistakes... Please R&R! Reviews make me happy :) 


	4. Umm any title suggestions?

Hey! Hope you guys like this chapter. Sorry for any spelling mistakes. A big shout-out to rabbit-hearted-girl and White Velvet... Thanks guys! Anyway enjoy the story! I head to my locker, where Ziva and Tony are making out. I make me entrance a bit obvious, so it's not so embarrassing for them. "Oh, hey Kate." Tony says. "Kate." "Ziva." I force a smile at her. I realize I can't get to my locker, without hurting my knee again. "Um, Tony, could you help me again?" Tony smiles, picks me up, and sets me on the ground. "Thanks." I can tell Ziva's jealous. I mean, her boyfriend PICKED ME UP so I could get to my locker. I put my gym bag away and grab my phone. "Tony?" "Yes, Kate?" He smirks and places his hands near my armpits again. "Ready?" "On 3?" He nods. "1. 2. 3." He lifts me up and holds me there, an inch off the ground. "Okay." I brace myself for the weight about to be added to my knee. He gently puts me back on my feet. I exhale and quickly move most my weight off my right foot to my left. "I need to be off now. Bye Tony." She kissed his cheek and left. "You okay, Katie?" "I'll be okay. Mind if I text Dylan quickly?" He shakes his head, so I grab my phone. 'New text message to Dylan.' I write: 'Hey Dyl! Sry 2 bother u. I got a 5 min flat in my mile skool but I hurt my right knee again. Letting u know. Kit-Kate <3' I have a reply almost as soon as I send it. 'R u ok? I hope so! 5 min flat! Nice. Isnt tht ur high? Dyl <3' 'Yeah, it is. I'm ok... I'll call u 2nite. Kit-Kat <3' "Sorry, Tony. Dylan likes to keep track of my injuries." "It's okay." I was jealous of Ziva. And I could tell he was jealous of Dylan, even if it was brother-sister. Probably because I told Dylan I love him. I wish we could just date. But Ziva was in the middle. "So, what's he like?" "Well, Dylan's really nice and funny. We get along really well." I realize that only Abby knows Dylan and I are just friends. Well I'll make Tony jealous then. "So, what's Ziva like?" "Um, well, she's cool and all." "You don't like her, do you?" "Well, um, no not really." "Then break up with her." "But it would be useless. I like a girl, but she has a boyfriend back in another state." "Really? Who do you like?" "Well, she has shoulder-length brown hair, really pretty eyes, knee problems, and she's right next to me." I smile and look up at him. "Really? Cause I like you too." "What about Dylan and Ziva?" "Dylan?" I ask, pretending to be shocked. "We're just friends..." "Oh... Well than Ziva." We would have kept taking, but we arrive at the gym for elective. Review! :) (They make me smile) 


	5. Dodgeball

Hey! Hope you enjoy! Please, please, please review! "Tony!" A bunch of guys crowed him. I see only 2 other girls. "Hi, I'm Kate." "Oh my gosh! Kate Todd! I'm Cami Dilly." "And I'm Paula Cassidy. I can't believe you got 5 flat!" "Yeah, well..." I was embarrassed from all the attention. "Today!" Coach Heading boomed. "We will be playing dodgeball." He sets out foam balls on the half line. "Ready?" Everybody lines up. He counts us off. I'm on a team with Jethro, Tony, Paula, Cami, Tom Morrow, and a few others. "Walls!" We go back and touch the wall. Cami and I nod, look at my knee and nod again. Coach Heading, coach of the guys basketball and guys lacrosse team, blows his whistle. Everybody runs out but me. Cami grabs 2 balls and tosses one to me. I catch it. I find a person and nail them in their shoulder. After a while, it's me, Jethro, and Tony vs. 3 guys. Somebody throws a ball at Jethro, who tries to jump, but still gets hit. I take a ball off the ground and throw it as hard as I can. He's out. 2 v 2. Tony knocks somebody out. 2 v 1. The 1 lonesome boys is able to get Tony out. Me versus him. He wails a ball at me. Thanks to quick reflexes, I jump out of the way. After that ball touches the ground, I pick it up. I throw it to his right a little after faking left. He had already moved to the right, and the ball hit him. The yells from my team were really loud. The game had taken all period, and we file out. Cami and Paula come up to congratulating me. Ziva is at Tony's locker when we get there. "Hey, Zi." "Hey, Tony." They kiss real quick, and I know Tony was thinking about our conversation earlier. He turns back to me and helps me sit on the ground. I turn the knob on my locker and open it. I grab my lunch money and shut my locker. Tony does the same thing. He, again, helps me up. This time, while setting me down, I scrunch up my face in pain. Please R&R! :) 


	6. Name of Chapter Here :D

Hey! Hey! So I'm not feeling 100%... So reviews would make me really happy. So I found out how to upload on my iPod so I'm super-duper happy! But that also means it's very very hard to make breaks and to fix spelling... So I'm sorry :-/... Hope you enjoy though! R&R! "Katie, are you okay?" My face smooths out, but I'm still biting my lip in pain. I say, "Go ahead to lunch. Meet you there." I walk of to find Nurse Emma. "Kate!" She sits me down and looks at me. She rolls my knee-length shorts up to my mid thigh. A bruise is starting to form. A side effect from my medication. Great. She takes my flip-flop off and grabs medical wrap. "I'm going to wrap your ankle, so it doesn't hurt as much to-" I stop listening to her lecture. All nurses have to say what their doing. I've hears this one umpteen million times. "Okay?" I nod my head. She quickly wraps my ankle. "Thank you." She nods, and I leave. I grab a sandwich from line and a milk from the cooler. I had the lunch lady my money and walk to where I see my new friends sitting. I hear a round of "Hey Kate!"s from people. I smile and sit in between Abby and Tony. Ziva is next to Tony, and Tim is on Abby's other side. Jethro, Jen, Tom, and Paula are on the other side of the table. Abby exclaims, "Kate! What happened to your ankle?" I groan. "Well, let's just say I'm having a side effect from my medication for my knee." Tony looks at me shocked. "But you said coma!" "Yeah, if I don't take it with my special water." Tony relaxes and continues eating. I take a bite of sandwich, even though I'm not very hungry. Lunch was soon over. I headed to science with Abby, as Tony went to math. I was a little annoyed with myself because I already missed Tony after just 1 period. Abby and I walked to math, which I found really easy. Abby and I met up with Tony to walk to study hall. Abby left to see Tim, who was working on some computer code, leaving Tony and I together. We entered the classroom and sat down. Hope you liked! Oh and see that button below here? It says review. Well, it actually is a smile button. You press it, write a review, and I smile. Sooo... GO PRESS IT! (Or I'll send an angry Gibbs after you!) :D 


	7. Chapter 7 Could I get more original?

Hey guys! Again, I apologize if this is all crammed... I'm uploading on my iPod. I might start another story on here! But I'm still not sure... Let me know what you think! "So, Katie, enjoy your first day?" I look at him like he's crazy. "Uh, sure? You do realize I busted my knee really badly today, right?" "Yeah, but you found the guy you've been looking for." I sigh and pick up my phone. It would be lunch time in California. I texted Sasha, my semi-friend. I didn't stay in much touch with anybody but Dylan, but Sasha was nice if she needed a girl to talk to. I hadn't talked to her in a while. 'Hey, Sash! Anytime 4 gurl tlk 2nite?' 'Sure! I'll txt u when I get home from skool :)' 'Thx.' I walk up to Ms. Brooks. "Ah, Kate, what can I do for you?" "Well, do you know where I can find the cross-country coach?" "Coach Heading. He's one of the gym teachers as well. He should be here right now. She pointed to a room on the map. "Can I go?" Ms. Brooks nods her head and signs a pass. I take it and walk down the hall. I knock on a door. Coach Headings opens it. "Kate, come in." I walk into the room where a bunch of other kids, who also look like 9th graders, look at me. "Back to work, kids." He walks to his desk, and I follow. This must be the health room. "So, what can I do for you?" "Well, after I make sure my knee isn't too bad, I was wondering if I could try out for cross country." He looks at me, and I realize he was one of the teachers that I had for gym. "Try out? Kate, if your doctor and the school athletic trainer clear you, your on!" I smile. "Thanks. I'll let you know. Do you have any information?" He hands me a packet of papers. "We only started our fall sports 3 weeks ago. We still have a lot more time." "Okay. I need to get back to study hall. I'll get a doctor to look at it tonight." He smiles, and I start to leave. I notice Ziva is sitting in a seat. She glares daggers at me, and I glare right back. I smile at Coach Heading and leave. *Later that night* "Well, Kate, I'd have to say your knee will be fine. I have all the papers from your old doctors. I would take these medications." He writes out a prescription. "1 every meal, along with those other pills if necessary." He looks at me. "Kate, you can run in 2 days, on Wednesday. But start off slow." I nod. "Thank you, Eric. I'll make sure Kate gets her pills." He nods, and mom and I leave. *Next morning.* "Hey, Katie." "Tony, I'm so happy!" "What happened?" He shuts his locker as I open mine. "The doctor said I can start running on Wednesday. I stopped at Coach Heading earlier, and he said I'm on the cross-country team!" "Awesome!" There's a moment of silence between us. "Hey, Kate. Would you come to a football game sometime?" "Sure. When are they?" "Well this Friday, we have an away game. Next Friday, we have a tournament, but the Friday after that we have a home game here at 7." "Um, well, I'll have to ask, but I'll try." "Give me your phone." I hand it over. He types his number in it. "There ya go." I take his phone out of his hand and type in my number. "Here." He takes the object back. I shut my locker and stand up. Ziva walks up. "Hey, Tony." "Ziv." He kisses her cheek. We all walk off to homeroom. "Bye, Tony." "See ya, Ziv." We walk our separate ways. "Katie." "Tone." He looks down and smiles. "So, Katie. When are you running your first cross-country meet?" "Um, well, maybe Saturday. Not sure if I can, but..." Tony nods. We walk in silence the rest of the way. I sit down next to Abby. "Hey, Abby." Hope you liked it! See that little button that says review? Well that's a button that actually gives me smiles! So click it! 


	8. No more Tiva Tate's up!

Hey! I'd like to dedicate this chapter to rabbit-hearted-girl for being awesome and reviewing :) Love ya! Hope you enjoy! (Again, this is on my iPod... sorry if it's crammed...) This chapter starts out in homeroom... I sit down next to Abby. "Hey, Abby." "Kate! I'm so glad that the doctor cleared you! I was so happy when I got your text last night." I smile. "I'm happy too, Abs." The rest of the week flies by, and it's Friday. "Katie," Tony says as I walk up to my locker. "Yeah?" "Grab your books and go to homeroom. I need to talk with Ziva." I nod and open my locker. I have a feeling that they're breaking up. I take out the books I need and close my locker. "See ya, Tone." "See ya, Katie." I walk away and stop in the nearest bathroom, where I can still hear Tony. What I hear; "Hey Ziva." "Tony." "We need to talk." "About?" "Well, Ziva. I'm breaking up with you." "WHAT?" "You heard me. It's just, I think I love somebody else." "Fine. Just tell my who!" "Kate." "Tell Miss Kate to watch her back." I hear Ziva storm to her homeroom. I walk back over to my locker. "Tony-" He cuts me off. "No, Katie. It's okay. Will you be my girlfriend?" I nod my head. "Thanks." He kisses my cheek and takes my hand in his. We walk to homeroom. Abby comes up and hugs us as soon as she sees our hands intertwined. "Yay! Break up with Ziva?" "Yep. And now, Katie's all mine." "Oh, by the way, if you try to hurt me, remember, I have 3 older brothers and my dad's in the marines." She kissed his cheek and walked away with Abby. Jethro walked over and patted Tony's shoulder. "Our women are going to be the death of us." Tony nodded in agreement. Jen walked over. "Did I hear you say something about me killing you?" Jethro and Tony looked at each other. "No, baby." "Oh, okay then." She kissed his cheek, like Kate did to Tony, and walked away to Kate and Abby. Abby and Kate crack up laughing, Jen soon joining them. Hope you enjoyed! PLEASE review! Oh & I can't remember if I did a disclaimer in chapter 1 so here it is... Disclaimer: If I owned NCIS, do you really think I'd waste my time on FanFiction? 


End file.
